Protéger ceux qu'on aime
by RanxShin59
Summary: Conan, Ai et le FBI coincent un nouveau membre de l'organisation sur une falaise. Mais les tournures prennent un autre chemin lorsque ce membre est prêt à les achever. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'intervention de Ran, qui s'est sacrifié en leur sauvant leurs vies, en s'interposant entre ce membre et eux, mais en tombant d'une falaise. Conan va tout faire pour la retrouver.


Hola Amigos,

Voici sans doute mon OS le plus long j'avais écris ^^

Alors j'espère que la longueur ne va pas vous faire peur :p

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>OS: Protéger ceux qu'on aime<strong>_

Au bord d'une falaise, se trouve un petit garçon, du nom de Conan Edogawa, alias Shinichi Kudo, détective, une petite fille, Ai Haibara, anciennement Shiho Miyano, ex-membre d'une organisation criminelle, et une femme, habillée toute en noir. Ces trois personnes se défient depuis un certain temps, mais les tournures ont pris un tout autre changement, lorsque cette femme domine les deux autres. En effet, celle-ci a mis par terre Ai Haibara, en l'assommant, et maintenant, elle tient en joute, le pauvre petit détective, qui est complètement démuni.

"C'est terminé, gamin" dit la femme en noir, alors que Conan, piégé, réfléchit à un moyen de le sortir de ce pétrin, à lui et à Ai.

Mais, il n'a pas à chercher une solution plus longtemps, puisqu'une personne, qui connait bien, va lui faciliter la tâche.

"SHINICHIIIIII" crie une jeune fille brune en courant vers lui. Cette jeune fille arrive tellement vite que la femme en noir n'a pas le temps de réagir, lorsque celle-ci lui saute dessus, ainsi lâchant l'arme de la criminelle et libérant Conan de ce danger immédiat. Les deux femmes roulent par terre dû à la force de la chute et se battent par la même occasion. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elles sont au bord de la falaise et que le danger est grand. Malheureusement, le danger est imminent pour la criminelle et l'héroïne, vu qu'elles continuent de rouler, l'une pour éliminer ses ennemis, l'autre pour sauver ses amis. La chute est inévitable, vu qu'elles se dirigent tout droit vers le précipice. Et rien ni personne ne peut empêcher l'inévitable. En même pas une minute, les deux femmes ont roulé par terre jusqu'au précipice et maintenant elles quittent la falaise pour tomber dans le vide. Tout c'est passé extrêmement vite, que ni Ai ni Conan n'ont pu réagir, qui pourtant ont été témoins de toute la scène. C'est Conan qui réagit le premier.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAN" crie-t-il en courant vers le bord de la falaise, horrifié. Il regarde partout si jamais il aperçoit quelque part la dite Ran. Mais rien. Et il le sait. Mais il ne veut pas l'admettre. C'est impossible pour lui de l'admettre, qui plus est non seulement la femme qu'il aime, apparemment sait la vérité sur lui, mais en plus elle a perdu la vie en lui sauvant la vie, tout ça parce qu'il a été imprudent et téméraire et s'est fait piéger royalement. Celle qui s'est promis de protéger s'est sacrifiée pour lui. Jamais il ne se le pardonnera. Jamais. Il ferme les yeux en versant quelques larmes et hurle le prénom de sa bien aimé. Mais seul l'écho de la falaise lui répond.

Ai, elle, n'a toujours pas bougé de sa place, mais est aussi horrifié que le détective par ce qu'elle vient de voir.

_Ran ... Grande soeur ..._, pense-t-elle en versant, elle aussi, quelques larmes.

Quelques temps après, Jodie et les autres agents du FBI arrivent sur les lieux. En voyant l'état des deux jeunes enfants, Jodie demande: " Que s'est-il passé ici ? Où est-elle ? Où est cette femme de l'organisation ?"

Ne voyant aucune réponse, elle répète plusieurs fois la question, en commençant légèrement à s'impatienter. Soudain, Conan prit la parole en parlant tout bas, presque un murmure: "Elle est partie."

Jodie, à cause du vent et sans doute puisque le Cool Kid n'a pas parlé assez fort, n'a pas entendu ce qu'il a dit et lui demande de répéter, ce qu'il fait plus fort cette fois, en s'énervant: "Elle est partie. Cet enfoiré est parti. Pour toujours. Elle est morte. Et à cause d'elle, Ran aussi"

"Ran ? Mais qu'est-ce que Ran à avoir là dedans ? " demande l'agent du FBI

Conan se lève, en regardant toujours le bas de la falaise. Il met quelques minutes à répondre: "Elle s'est interposée entre moi et ce membre de l'organisation. Ran s'est interposée et m'a sauvé la vie. Non. Nous a sauvé, moi et Haibara. A cause de mon imprudence, elle est morte. Elle est tombée de la falaise en entraînant avec elle, cet enfoiré de femme en noir. Elles ont disparu. Toutes les deux." continue-t-il en fermant les yeux, frustré.

En entendant ces paroles, les agents du FBI crient en une seule voix : "Quoi ?! Mais ... mais il faut agir ! Vite allons prévenir la police ! Il faut les retrouver tout de suite !" continue James.

_Ran ... Elle a fait ... Impossible ... Mais pourquoi ? Comment elle a su ? Non Impossible_, pense l'agent Jodie, choquée.

Les autres agents sont, eux, partis chercher de l'aide pour les retrouver, même s'ils sont en panique.

Seuls Jodie, Ai et Conan restent sur le bord de la falaise, trop bouleversés pour réagir.

Sur une colline, offrant une magnifique vue de la scène, une ombre observe et reste immobile. Cette ombre sourit et dit : "Bon, j'ai plus qu'à agir maintenant".

Puis, cette ombre disparaît dans la nuit noire, aussi vite qu'elle est apparu.

De l'autre côté, une ombre observe également cette scène, mais celle-ci ne dit rien, et a un regard triste sur le visage.

De retour à Tokyo, Conan, Ai, le FBI et la police doivent annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle aux proches de Ran, et ils savent que cela ne va pas être la joie, surtout concernant le père de la victime, Kogoro Mouri.

"Tiens tiens ! Mais regardez qui voilà ! Je peux savoir où tu étais passé ! Ran s'est inquiétée pour toi ! " dit le détective Mouri, soûl, comme d'habitude.

Conan reste silencieux. Ai le regarde avec beaucoup de peine, triste elle aussi. Puis, l'agent Jodie, l'agent James et l'agent Camel entrent dans l'agence. C'est l'agent James, qui pris la parole: "Monsieur Mouri. Nous avons une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer."

En voyant les expressions sérieuses de ses invités, Kogoro cesse de gronder le morveux, comme il aime bien l'appeler, et affiche un air sérieux et inquiet.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et qui êtes vous d'abord?"

"Je suis l'agent James, du ..."

"Hé alors ! C'est quoi tout ce monde dans l'agence ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demande une femme à l'allure stricte et sérieuse, qui vient d'arriver, elle aussi, à l'agence.

"ERI?!" crie Kogoro en se levant brusquement de sa chaise de bureau, surpris et cette fois complètement dessoûlé.

"Ah bah à ce que je vois, tu ne changes pas Kogoro. Toujours à ne rien faire à ton bureau" se moque sa femme

"La ferme ! C'est parce que je n'ai pas de clients aujourd'hui ! Cela n'a rien à voir ! " s'énerve le détective. "Et puis, d'abord, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, Eri ?!"

"C'est moi qui l'ai appelé" dit une autre voix, cette fois plus grave, puisqu'elle appartient à l'inspecteur Megure. "Il fallait que je vous parle à tous les deux. Quelque chose de la plus grande importance"

"Inspecteur Megure ?" se calme Kogoro

"Vous devriez vous s'asseoir, Monsieur et madame Mouri" dit l'inspecteur, qui avance dans le salon, accompagné des autres inspecteurs Sato, Takagi, Chiba et Shiratori.

Alors que Kogoro se dirige vers le canapé, Eri, elle, reste immobile, anxieuse. Tout ceci ne lui présage rien de bon. Elle a un mauvais pressentiment. Ce pressentiment, elle l'a ressenti depuis ce matin déjà, mais elle ne l'a fait guère attention jusque-là. Mais ce pressentiment devient de plus en plus pesant à chaque seconde qui passe. Puis, suivant son instinct, elle regarde le petit Conan. En le regardant, son pressentiment grossit à vue d'oeil. En effet, d'habitude, elle voyait Conan comme la joie, qu'il peut incarner, mais aujourd'hui, le garçon affiche un tête d'enterrement. Plus elle le regarde, plus elle devient anxieuse. Mais, elle finit par rejoindre les autres autour de la petite table, et bien malheureusement pour elle, elle doit se mettre à côté de son mari, mais trop près non plus.

Après l'échange de regards tueurs de la part des Mouri, l'inspecteur Megure commence: "Nous avons reçu un appel de la police locale des falaises de Tojimbo, ainsi que des agents du FBI, ici présent"

_FBI?_ pense Eri en s'interrogeant.

"Nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Une nouvelle tragique" continue l'inspecteur.

Conan et Ai sont restés immobiles et silencieux. Il n'y a plus d'expression dans les yeux de Conan et la petite scientifique le regarde toujours tristement.

Dehors, la rue est assez calme. Mais cela ne dure pas. En effet, un cri retend, brisant par la même occasion ce silence.

"QUOI?!" hurlent deux personnes.

Alerté par le cri, qui à par la même occasion, faillit déchirer les tympans de tout le monde dans la pièce, Conan lève la tête vers le père de Ran, prêt à l'affronter ou non, face à sa fureur grandissante.

"C'est une blague, n'est ce pas, Inspecteur ? Si c'est une blague ce n'est pas drôle ! " panique Kogoro en se levant brusquement.

Eri se lève aussi et dit plus calmement que son mari, mais tout aussi bouleversé : "Inspecteur Megure, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Comment ça Ran a disparu ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bon sang ? Les ravisseurs ont appelé pour une rançon ? " panique-t-elle à son tour.

"Non, maitre Kisaki. Pas ce genre de disparition. Ran n'a pas été enlevé. Elle est ... elle est ..." continue l'inspecteur Sato.

"Elle est morte." prit la parole l'agent James, voyant l'hésitation de la police et de ses collègues.

Les parents de Ran se tournent en même temps, comprenant l'impensable, même si au fond d'eux, ils ont déjà compris.

"Comment ça ?!" hurle Kogoro

"Le FBI était sur place. Eux seuls peuvent donner des détails sur l'affaire." dit l'inspecteur Takagi.

Furieux et le coeur brisé, Kogoro fonce vers l'agent James en lui prenant le col : "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'avez-vous fait à ma fille ?"

"Nous avons rien fait. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Nous ... " dit James en gardant son sang froid.

"C'est ma faute ! " prit pour la première fois la parole Conan, depuis son arrivée à l'agence.

Tout le monde se retourne vers lui.

_Kudo ? _pense Ai surprise.

"Que veux-tu dire par là, Conan-kun ?" demande Eri, les larmes aux yeux.

"Elle ... elle m'a sauvé la vie. Elle s'est interposée entre moi et une criminelle. Et ... elle est tombée de la falaise ... avec cette criminelle" dit Conan, tremblant, serrant les dents et fermant les poings de rage.

_Elle ... criminelle ... le morveux ... sauver ... mais alors, _pense Kogoro tout perturbé.

"La criminelle s'en ait pris aux enfants, si votre fille n'était pas intervenu, ils seraient morts à l'heure qu'il est" continue l'agent James.

Kogoro lâche tout doucement James, fermant les yeux, puis, regarde méchamment l'écolier: "Tu t'es encore mêlé à une affaire dangereuse, gamin, n'est ce pas ?"

Conan baisse les yeux et dit : "Je suis désolé"

"Tu es désolé ... tu es désolé ... Mais tes excuses ne vont pas la ramener " hurle Kogoro en s'approchant dangereusement du garçon.

Eri, voyant la fureur arrivée, intervient et s'interpose entre son mari et le jeune garçon: "Calmes toi, Kogoro ! Je t'en supplie ! "

"Que je me calmes ! Mais Eri ! ..." crie le détective sur sa femme

"Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Kogoro ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Ran est tombée de la falaise avec cette criminelle ! C'est un accident ! Il a peut être été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ! Alors arrête ! Il n'y est pour rien ! " hurle à son tour l'avocate en pleurant dans les bras de son mari.

Voyant la faiblesse de sa femme, comme ça dans ses bras, Kogoro se calme et la serre très fort, comme s'il avait peur de la perdre, elle aussi.

Après quelques minutes de silence de prière, Kogoro dit calmement, mais sec : "Continuez les recherches. Dites à la police, aux secours, à tout ce que vous voulez, mais continuez les recherches. Si elle est vraiment morte, je veux son corps. Et si elle est vivante, je veux la revoir. Alors, faites le par tous les moyens que vous voulez, mais retrouvez-là ! "

Après les paroles du détective, personne ne dit un mot et la police et le FBI s'en vont de l'agence, ayant pour objectif maintenant de retrouver le corps de cette héroïne.

Cela fait une semaine que Ran a disparu. Une semaine d'instance recherches dans l'eau, même au alentour de la falaise. Mais toujours aucune trace de la jeune fille, ni de la criminelle, qui est tombée avec elle. Rien. Pas un seul indice. La police finit par arrêter petit à petit les recherches et a déclaré les corps introuvables.

Tous les proches de Ran ont été mis au courant de son acte héroïque et de sa disparition. Tous ont pleuré sa mort. Mais tous ne l'ont pas cru. Surtout un: Conan Edogawa. Au fond de lui, il espère toujours qu'elle soit vivante et quelque part. Mais certains pensent qu'il se voile la face, et qu'il se sent tellement coupable, qu'il imagine l'impensable. Il y a surtout une, qui pense cela. Son nom: sa complice, Ai Haibara.

Chez le professeur Agasa, Conan fait des recherches toujours et encore. Mais cette fois, Ai décide d'intervenir: "Kudo, cela fait une semaine. Et la police, le FBI n'ont rien trouvé. Son corps n'a pas été retrouvé."

"Que veux tu que je fasse, Haibara ? Que je l'abandonne ?"

"Que tu tournes la page. Tu le sais comme moi. Elle est morte disparue. Alors pourquoi tu continues à t'acharner, alors que tu ne trouveras absolument rien."

"Et qui te dit que je ne trouveras rien ? Tu ne sais rien. Et ne me demande pas de l'abandonner ! " s'énerve Conan

"Kudo ! Ca fait une semaine et tu n'as toujours aucun indice ! Aucun indice en une semaine que ni toi ni le FBI ni la police n'avaient trouvé, malgré toutes les mesures prises dans les recherches. Et je ne te demande de l'abandonner, vu que tu ne peux plus rien faire pour elle !" s'énerve à son tour la scientifique.

"Je n'ai peut être rien trouvé pour l'instant, mais je ne vais pas laisser tomber pour autant ! Je n'ai rien laisser tomber jusque là et surtout pas Ran ! Alors je ne vais pas commencer maintenant ! Et ... et si j'arrête les recherches, j'aurai l'impression de l'abandonner elle ! Tu crois que je ne me suis pas fait à l'inévitable ? Si ... enfin à moitié ! Mais tant que je n'aurai pas retrouvé son corps, rien n'est moins sur. Et puis, ... elle ... elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi ... tout ceci est ma faute ... donc même si je dois y passer le reste de mon existence, je la retrouverai, même si elle est au fond de l'océan"

Ai le regarde surprise et impressionnée.

"Tu devrais te reposer alors. Cela fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas reposé?" insiste-t-elle.

"Je ne peux pas, Haibara"

"Pourquoi ça?" s'interroge la scientifique.

"Cette scène ... je revois cette scène depuis des jours ... depuis cet incident ... dès que je ferme les yeux, je revois cette scène ... Donc voilà pourquoi, je ne peux me reposer, voilà pourquoi je ne peux arrêter les recherches ... Je sais ce que tu vas dire" dit-il en fermant les yeux et en souriant, puis il continue en ré-ouvrant les yeux: "Je suis pathétique pour un détective".

Ai le regarde toujours aussi surprise puis sourit et dit plus calmement: "Tu te crois toujours coupable de ce qu'il lui arrivé, Kudo"

"Je ne crois pas. Je le suis, c'est tout. Bon si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, il faut que j'y aille" dit-il en partant de la maison.

_Kudo ..._ pense la scientifique.

Quelque part dans une vieille maison abandonnée, vit un homme habillé tout en noir et une jeune fille, blessée. Ces deux personnes se défient du regard.

"Laisse moi sortir d'ici ! Ca fait une semaine que je suis ici. Je veux sortir !" dit la jeune fille.

"Il n'en est pas question. " dit l'homme plus calme

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Primo, tu es blessée, alors allonge toi et repose toi, et ce n'est pas une option. Deuzio, tu t'es fait passée pour morte, je te signale. C'est bien toi qui m'a demandé, il y a une semaine, lorsque je t'ai sorti de l'eau, de ne pas ébruiter le fait que tu avais survécu. Et imagine, un peu, que tes proches te voient ? Pour quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour morte, c'est pas intelligent, Ran".

"Tu commences à m'énerver, agent Akai Shuichi ! Primo, je me suis reposée pendant une semaine. Je n'ai pas bouger de cette maison pendant une semaine, alors je me suis assez reposée. Deuzio, je me suis fait peut être passée pour morte, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me terrer comme un rat. Alors laisse moi sortir ! "

"Non."

"Laisse moi sortir ! Ou je te refais ton portrait !"

"Ahah ! Tu veux réessayer encore ? Pour la x fois ? Je te rappelle ce qui se passe à chaque fois. Mais comme tu veux. Je veux bien t'assommer encore une fois" dit Akai en riant.

La dite Ran fait la moue et essaye une autre tactique avec Akai.

"Et n'essaye pas de me faire les yeux doux. Ca ne marche pas avec moi. Cette technique marche qu'avec ton petit ami le détective et d'autres idiots de son genre." dit Akai en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée."

"Raaah ! Mais pourquoi tu fais ça, Akai ! Je ne te croyais pas comme ça ! "dit Ran en essayant une autre méthode."

Akai s'arrête et demande : " Comme quoi ?"

"Ouais ! Protéger les autres. Je te croyais pas à protéger les autres. Tu es plus quelqu'un de froid et mystérieux. Alors pourquoi tu me surprotèges comme ça ?"

"Tu regrettes que je t'ai sauvé la vie de la noyade, Ran ?" sourit Akai

"Non. Pourquoi tu me laisses pas sortir ?" s'impatiente la jeune fille.

"Pour éviter que tu fasses des bêtises, parce que non seulement tu vas te causer des ennuis, mais moi-même par la même occasion"

"Attends, tu me crois aussi stupide pour dénoncer ta couverture et dévoiler ma fausse mort ? " s'irrite la karatéka

"Tu es qu'une femme stupide qui pleure tout le temps." termine l'agent sous couverture en fermant la porte d'entrée à clé, clé que lui seul possède.

"Espèce de ... AKAI !" hurle la jeune fille.

_Bon voyons voir comment ça se passe maintenant en ville_, pense Akai Shuichi.

Au café Poirot, en dessous de l'agence du détective Mouri, se trouve un petit garçon, qui attend quelqu'un au premier coup d'oeil, vu qu'il a l'air attentif à tous les clients qu'il croise. Soudain, deux personnes entrent et son regard se dirige vers eux, signe que c'est les invités qu'il attend. Ces deux personnes s'assoient à sa table et commandent une boisson à la serveuse.

L'une d'elle demande au petit garçon : "Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?"

"Non. Il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. J'ai même demandé à Azusa-neechan" répond le petit détective.

"Bien. Il ne faudrait que Bourbon entende cette conversation. Cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde."

Conan fronce les sourcils et demande: "Pourquoi cet entrevue, agent Jodie?"

"Nous avons des informations capitales. Nous pensons que tu voudrais être au courant vu que cela implique directement Ran." dit Jodie.

A ces mots, Conan agrandit ses yeux et demande précipitamment: "Vous l'avez retrouvé ?"

"Non pas elle. malheureusement. Mais, nous avons aperçu quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qu'on ne pensait plus jamais revoir" continue l'agent du FBI en sortant une photo de la poche de sa veste intérieure.

Puis, elle passe la photo à Conan, qui à sa vue, reste pétrifié.

"Non ... non c'est impossible ... comment ... "

Sur cette photo figure en chair et en os, une femme habillée toute en noir. Cette même femme qui a faillit le tuer sur la falaise. Cette même femme qui est tombée avec Ran.

"Quand a été prise cette photo ?" demande-t-il

"Il y a quelques heures"

_Alors, elle est encore vivante ... l'enfoiré ! Mais comment ?_ pense Conan

"Où ?"

"Dans le quartier des fameuses falaises de l'incident"

"Elle est encore dans le coin?"

"Nous n'avons pas plus de détails, malheureusement"

Sur ce, Conan se lève précipitamment et se dirige vers la sortie.

"Attends Cool Kid ! Tu vas où comme ça ?" demande Jodie

"Quelle question ! Je vais retrouver cette femme de l'organisation et lui faire payer ! Il est temps d'arrêter ce jeu du chat et la souris" répond le détective en fermant la porte.

Une ombre, cachée, derrière une des portes du café, sourit en entendant toute la conversation entre le FBI et le petit détective.

Dans une maison du quartier Beika, le détective est entré et prépare ses affaires tout en discutant avec une petite fille.

"Quoi ? Cette femme de l'organisation est en vie ? Mais c'est impossible ! Elle est tombée de la falaise ! " s'écrie Ai Haibara

"Je sais. Mais je l'ai vu. Et je veux en avoir le coeur net. Si elle est vraiment vivante, je veux le voir de mes propres yeux. Et si c'est vraiment le cas, Ran a peut être une chance de l'être aussi."

"Que vas-tu faire, Kudo?"

"Je vais aller là-bas, la retrouver et l'arrêter. Ne t'inquiète pas. je ferais attention cette fois." continue-t-il en préparant son sac.

"J'y compte bien que tu fasses attention, puisque je viens avec toi."

"Quoi?" demande Conan surpris et arrêtant de bouger en la regardant.

"Tu as très bien compris. Si elle est vivante, moi aussi je veux voir ça de mes propres yeux ! Alors ne discute et n'essaye pas de m'en empêcher. Je viens avec toi."

Conan la regarde, surpris, et sourit : Depuis quand tu es devenue comme ça ? Depuis quand tu es devenue comme elle?"

"Depuis que j'ai décidé de suivre sa route et de l'honorer" dit Ai en fermant les yeux avec nostalgie.

Conan sourit et dit : "Fort bien. Allons y. On a de la route à faire."

Au moment où ils allaient partir, le professeur Agasa les arrête: "Attendez !"

"Professeur, n'essayez pas de nous empêcher" dit Conan

"Je ne veux pas vous empêcher, puisque je sais que rien ne vous fera changer d'avis. Mais je tiens à vous équiper cette fois. Si jamais vous la recroisez, vous n'aurez pas de seconde chance, au cas où ça tournerait mal." dit le professeur en leur donnant des gadgets et des armes à feu.

"Où vous avez eu ces armes, professeur?" demande Ai.

"Qu'importe. Maintenant filez et surtout faites attention à vous. Je m'en voudrais si je vous perdais vous aussi"

Conan et Ai se regardent, puis sourirent au professeur.

_Ils vont encore se mettre dans un pétrin pas possible. C'est pas vrai. Comme si je n'avais pas assez d'enfants à surveiller_, pense une ombre qui les a espionné.

De retour dans la maison abandonnée, Ran patiente en attendant que son "bourreau" revienne de sa promenade. Elle a tout essayé pour s'enfuir de cette maison, mais rien n'y fait. Akai a vraiment tout vérouillé jusque dans les moindres détails. Mais elle se jure qu'elle va finir par trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, avec ou sans son aide.

Soudain, elle entendit qu'il allait rentrer. Elle tourne la tête vers la porte et se met à réfléchir à des plans d'attaque.

_Alors soit je fonce directe sur lui et je force le passage ... Non déjà tentée. Echec vu qu'il m'a assommé direct. Soit j'essaye une approche indirecte avec les yeux doux ... non cet homme n'a pas de coeur, on dirait ... déjà tentée et échec également. Soit je fais du chantage ... non déjà tentée aussi ... des menaces alors ? ... déjà tentée aussi ... Raaah mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà tout essayé avec lui_, pense Ran en se creusant les méninges. Soudain, elle se souvient d'une chose, comme une illumination. _Ah non ça je n'ai pas encore essayé. Et ça pourrait peut être marcher ... j'ai dit peut être. Avec cet homme, rien n'est moins sur_, pense-t-elle démoralisée.

Dans ses pensées, elle n'a pas vu, qu'Akai Shuichi est entré dans la maison, pensif.

_Tiens, il n'est pas comme d'habitude. Il s'est peut être passé quelque chose. Ca serait le bon moment alors_, pense-t-elle malicieuse.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose Akai pour que tu tires une tête pareille ?"

"Tu es devenue perspicace avec le temps"

"A force de trainer avec un type comme toi, depuis une semaine" provoque Ran

"La réponse est toujours non."

Ran fait la moue. Mais Akai continue : "Je cherche un moyen de sauver ton idiot de petit copain et sa complice".

_Shinichi et ... Ai-chan ?_ pense-t-elle

En voyant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille, il souffle puis continue : "Apparemment, la femme où tu t'es jeté dessus et qui est tombée avec toi de la falaise, est vivante et ton petit copain et sa complice comptent aller la retrouver et la mettre hors d'état de nuire"

"Attends ... QUOI ?" crie Ran

"Ohé ohé ! Tu sais que quand tu cries, tu déchires mes tympans !"

"Tu veux dire que cette femme qui allait tuer Shinichi, et qui est tombée avec moi, est vivante ?"

"Et en plus tu es sourde" taquine Akai "Bah tu as bien survécu toi aussi"

"La ferme ! Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a sorti de l'eau !"

"Elle a peut être eu de l'aide aussi. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais devoir m'absenter un moment. Alors pas de bétises."

"Attends une minute ! Pas si vite ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rester ici !"

"Je pense que tu en as assez fait, il y a une semaine. Je te rappelle pas ce qui s'est passé, ça va aller je crois. "

" Si le FBI avait été plus efficace, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé"

Akai la fixe du regard et Ran soutient son regard. Un défi de regard démarre. Mais Akai sourit et dit : " Je l'admets. Bon reste tranquille."

"Pas question ! Cette fois, je ne me laisserai pas faire" dit-elle en s'approchant de très près d'Akai et à se battre avec lui.

"Tu n'apprends donc jamais la leçon" dit l'agent sous couverture

"Jamais ! " dit-elle en tirant la langue.

Au moment où l'agent du FBI allait pour la x fois, l'assommer pour être tranquille, Ran esquive et s'écarte.

"Ah bah finalement si tu apprends la leçon." sourit Akai "Bon j'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça. Dernière chose: change ton pansement à ta tête. Ca recommence à saigner. Je te l'ai dit de ne pas trop t'agiter et de te reposer" dit-il en partant définitivement cette fois pour un moment.

_Tu l'as dis. On a assez perdu de temps comme ça_, pense-t-elle en ouvrant sa main avec à l'intérieur une clé, une fois l'agent du FBI parti. _Je me suis assez reposée comme ça. Il est temps que je bouge_. pense-t-elle avec un regard déterminé et un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

Conan et Ai finissent par arriver à leur destination. La scientifique avait regardé le détective pendant tout le long de la route, et elle s'inquiète. Que compte-t-il faire une fois avoir retrouvé cette femme de l'organisation ? Comptait-il se venger de la perte de sa bien aimée? Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

"Et maintenant Kudo?" demande Ai

"On dirige à l'endroit où elle a été vu pour la dernière fois. La-bas, on rencontrera les agents du FBI, notamment ceux qui l'ont aperçu, il y a quelques jours et qui la suivent depuis. Ils vont nous amener directement vers elle" lui répond le détective en se dirigeant vers le lieu.

Après quelques minutes, dans la rue principale du quartier des falaises de Tojimbo, les deux enfants entrent dans un café et se dirigent vers la table la plus reculée et la plus sombre du café, déjà bien lugubre.

"Etes-vous sûrs d'y aller jusqu'au bout, tous les deux?" dit une personne à la voix grave.

"Où est-elle ?" demande Conan, sans prendre sa voix d'enfant ni utiliser la politesse, le plus sérieux du monde.

"Elle dirige vers le lieu comme convenu. Tout se passe comme on l'avait prévu" dit une personne plus féminine cette fois.

"Personne ne l'a suit. Elle est bien seule? Ni Vermouth ni Bourbon dans les parages ?" questionne le détective rajeuni.

"Non. Elle est bien seule. Mais pourquoi Vermouth ou Bourbon l'a suivrait ?"

"C'est vrai Cool Kid ! Ils ne sont pas au courant"

Conan ferme les yeux et dit : "Vous ne ferez mieux de ne pas les sous-estimer ou vous ferez les mêmes erreurs. Ceci n'est pas qu'une précaution. Ils sont beaucoup malins que vous le pensiez et ils se sont déjà infiltrés maintes reprises parmi nous. Alors ne les sous-estimez pas. Mais ne vous en faites pas. Ils sont loin de nous sous-estimer. Ils ont aussi appris de cet incident ... comme nous tous ... du moins je l'espère pour vous" dit-il en ouvrant un oeil et en regardant les agents du FBI avec le plus sérieux du monde.

Devant ce sérieux que fait preuve le jeune garçon, surtout pour un enfant, ils ne disent rien et acquissent en silence. Même Ai Haibara, qui le connait réellement, reste silencieuse et sourit devant la détermination de son compagnon de lutte.

_Il veut vraiment en finir_, pense-t-elle

"Bon si tout le monde est d'accord, on va pouvoir y aller" dit le chef des agents du FBI, après avoir élaborer leur plan.

Ils se lèvent tous et partent du café pour se diriger vers les falaises. Conan n'a jamais été aussi déterminé qu'en ce jour.

Sur les fameuses falaises, une femme, habillée en noir, semble chercher quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui peut compromettre son existence, parait-il.

"Vous attendez quelqu'un ... Mojito"

La dite Mojito se tourne brusquement vers son interlocuteur et est surprise de voir à qui appartient cette voix.

"Ca pour une surprise, c'est pour une surprise. Que fais-tu là, sale gamin? N'as-tu pas appris la leçon de la dernière fois ?" répond Mojito

"Et vous?" dit le détective avec insolence.

Mojito fronce les sourcils et met une main dans son dos pour ressortir une arme. Conan fait de même, ainsi qu'Ai qui est à ses côtés, pour le soutenir. Puis, la femme de l'organisation dit : "Hors de question, que je me fasse avoir deux fois ... oh mais attends ! Celle qui t'as sauvé la vie est morte ! Je n'ai plus rien à craindre alors de toi ! "ricane Mojito

Conan fronce les sourcils et serre les dents en commençant à perdre son sang froid, rien qu'au souvenir de cette journée tragique.

"Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, Mojito !" dit le détective

"Quoi ? Tu comptes te venger ? Je te rappelle que c'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! En revanche, toi, si tu n'avais pas été là, cette sale gamine ne serait pas dans l'autre monde."

A ces paroles, blessantes mais vraie, Conan ferme les yeux. Mais Ai garde un oeil sur la femme corbeau, au cas où elle prépare un coup bas. Ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver.

"Bon maintenant, tu ferais mieux de déguerpir d'ici. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'occupe de toi, tout de suite après cette personne" dit-elle en pointant son arme d'un coup sec, vers les enfants. Mais ce qu'elle n'a pas prévu, c'est qu'en même temps, Ai pointe son arme vers elle, ainsi que Conan, qui n'a pas perdu son sang froid, malgré la souffrance de son coeur et sa culpabilité grandissante.

"Regardez moi ça ! On dirait que vous avez compris, qu'il ne fallait pas me sous-estimer, bande de morveux. Vous etes bien mieux équiper qu'à notre première rencontre." rit Mojito

"Bien mieux. Crois-moi. Tu as dit que tu attends quelqu'un, non?" sourit Conan

"Comment tu sais ça toi?"

"Ce quelqu'un, c'est nous."

"QUOI?!"

"Tu es tombée dans le piège. Figure toi que tu n'as pas été discrète et que tu aurais du rester dans l'ombre. Un des agents du FBI t'a aperçu et le FBI a décidé de te tendre un piège pour te retrouver plus facilement. Et ce piège est l'information capitale qui peut compromettre ton existence en ce monde." sourit victorieux le détective

"Attends ... ne me dis pas ... que ce message c'est toi et ces enfoirés du FBI ?" commence à comprendre la femme corbeau.

"BIN-GO"

"Espèce de ..." s'énerve la femme

"Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire piéger par un enfant?"

Soudain, la femme se met a rire, un rire diabolique. Conan et Ai se regardent, ne comprenant pas vraiment. Puis, le détective demande : "Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire autant ?"

"J'en été sûre ! Tu es là pour te venger ! Mais crois-tu que je vais me faire avoir aussi facilement, face à deux gamins, même s'ils ont des armes. Tu me sous-estimes !"

Conan ferme et sourit : "Qui t'as dis qu'on était venu seuls? C'est toi qui nous sous-estimes !" dit-il en rouvrant les yeux d'un coup.

"Vous ferez mieux de pas bouger !" dit un agent du FBI

"Je vois. Ces enfoirés du FBI sont cachés un peu partout. Bien joué sur ce coup-là. Mais, moi vivante, tu ne m'auras jamais, détective"

Alors, que James et Jodie rejoignent Conan et Ai, le petit détective se mit à réfléchir à une telle vitesse pour éviter tout dérapage comme l'autre fois. Comme il le pensait, elle allait en venir à cette méthode. Il veut éviter cela tout de suite.

Mais, deux personnes approchent de derrière la femme corbeau.

"Alala ! Il faut toujours que tu en viennes à ça, Mojito. Tu n'es pas très futée pour de faire avoir deux fois par le même gamin"

Tout le monde, à l'entende de cette voix, écarquille les yeux de surprise et tournent la tête vers le propriétaire de la voix. C'est Vermouth et Bourbon. C'est Vermouth qui a parlé. Ils arrivent de derrière Mojito.

Quant à Conan et les autres, plus que surpris, restent pétrifiés, jusqu'à que Conan se tourne vers le FBI, en colère: "Je croyais qu'ils n'étaient pas dans les parages !"

"Mais c'était le cas !" riposte Jodie. "Ils ne devaient pas être au courant !"

"Vous avez tendance à nous sous-estimer, FBI" dit Bourbon en pointant son arme dans leur direction, ainsi que Vermouth.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais_, pense le petit détective, en soufflant.

Quant à Ai, elle s'inquiète. _Les tournures prennent un tout autre chemin ... encore une fois ... j'aime pas ça ... Kudo ... si ces deux-là sont ici, ce n'est pas bon_, pense-t-elle.

"Attendez vous ne croyez pas qu'on allait vous laisser faire, alors qu'on a appris qu'elle était vivante. Il n'y a pas que vous qui l'a recherchait, je vous signale" dit Bourbon

"Même si j'en suis désolé, pour Angel" continue Vermouth

Conan serre les dents de plus en plus fort.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il y a un silence entre les corbeaux et les justiciers, où ils se défient et se menacent de se tirer dessus.

Mais, une personne vient briser ce silence.

"Olala ! Mais c'est qu'il y a du monde sur ces falaises. J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette falaise, mais jamais qu'il y avait autant de monde"

Encore une fois, ils sont tous surpris, qu'il y a encore quelqu'un qui arrive mettre des bâtons dans la roue, dans la situation assez compliquée comme ça. La question que tout le monde se pose c'est : Ami ou ennemi ?

Mais c'est sans doute, les corbeaux, qui sont les plus désavantagés, en voyant cette personne.

"AKAI SHUICHI ?!" crient tous les personnes sur la falaise.

_Shu ..._ pense Jodie

Akai Shuichi se tient maintenant en première ligne de front face aux hommes en noirs. La réaction de chacun est différente avec un Bourbon, qui sourit, Vermouth, qui regarde Bourbon sourire et sourit à son tour, en pensant que cela allait être intéressant, Mojito, plus que surprise, Conan, qui le regarde mais indifférent, et le FBI et Ai, complètement choqués.

Soudain, Akai et Conan se regardent et Conan demande : "Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Tu veux te compromettre ou quoi?"

"Ne me regardes pas comme ça ! J'ai fais une promesse à quelqu'un et vu que tu tiens à jouer avec ta vie, j'ai dû intervenir, petit détective"

"Hein?" s'interroge Conan

"Bon, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fais d'intervention, ça me manque un peu. Je sens que je vais m'amuser" sourit Akai

"Attends une minute ! Tu es vivant toi !" demande Mojito

"Non, je suis un fantôme" répond l'agent du FBI

Tout le monde tombe limite à la renverse face à la question la plus stupide ou la réponse aussi stupide venant de l'agent du FBI.

"C'est ça ! Fous toi de moi ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! " hurle la femme corbeau

"J'y suis pour rien, si tu me poses des questions aussi stupides que toi" hausse les épaules Akai.

_Enfoiré ..._ pense Mojito en tirant sur Akai, mais celui-ci est plus rapide et tire sur son bras. Sur le coup, celle-ci hurle de douleur et lâche son arme et tient son bras blessé.

"Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu la main, Akai" dit James.

Akai ne dit rien mais sourit. Quant à Mojito, blessée, rage et maudit l'agent Akai, alors que Vermouth et Bourbon sont blasés derrière elle.

"Tu es toujours aussi téméraire, Mojito. En plus avant Akai Shuichi." dit Bourbon

"La ferme ! Tu es en train de me dire que je ne peux pas le tuer ! "

"Oui ! Laisse faire les meilleurs pour ça !" continue Bourbon "Tu viens de te faire tirer dans un point où tu ne pourras plus utiliser ta main pour tirer, preuve qu'il ta visé juste, mais sans te tuer, car il n'a pas touché d'artère. Vous n'êtes pas de la même cour"

"De plus, tu t'es déjà fait avoir par deux fois, par un enfant. Tu ne fais pas le poids face à lui." continue Vermouth

"Et de trois" continue Akai en interférant leur conversation "Soit tu te rends, soit tu te tires une balle dans la tête, soit tu te jettes de la falaise, soit tu te fais tuer par Gin, sous ordre de votre boss, pour incompétence de ta part. Se faire avoir deux fois par un enfant, se faire jeter de la falaise par une gamine, c'est assez pitoyable pour quelqu'un de l'organisation. A moins que tu n'est qu'un sous fifre d'un sous fifre et j'en passe. Mais même là c'est pitoyable" sourit Akai.

"On ne t'a rien demandé, Akai Shuichi" les menace Bourbon et Vermouth

"C'est dur d'entendre la vérité, hein?" dit le tireur d'élite

"Alors on est dans une impasse" continue Vermouth

"Ca dépend. Rendez vous et il n'y aura pas d'impasse" continue Akai

"Tu peux crever"

"Déjà essayer merci." ironise-t-il

Alors qu'il y en a qui sont excités par la situation, tels qu'Akai, Conan, Bourbon et Vermouth, d'autres sont plus inquiets, tels qu'Ai et le FBI qui veulent en finir. Et Mojito, qui les maudit tous.

Mais, une ombre qui regarde la scène, hurle : "STOP ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a eu assez de mal comme ça, autour de vous !"

Tout le monde se retourne vers le sommet d'une colline. Une personne s'y trouve. On ne voit pas son visage, caché par une capuche et une cape, mais à en juger par la voix, cette personne est une femme. Cette personne s'approche de plus en plus du groupe qui se fait face.

_Ne me dis pas que ..._ pense Akai en faisant la grimace

"Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est qui encore ça ?" s'énerve Mojito, en tenant toujours son bras.

"Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir, femme que je ne connais pas son nom" dit cette mystérieuse personne, en enlevant sa capuche, ainsi révélant son identité. Cette fois, c'est la crise cardiaque assurée pour tout le monde. Trop de chocs n'est jamais bon.

"RAN ?!"

_J'en été sûr _pense Akai Shuichi en plaquant sa main sur son front. "Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Je ne t'avais pas dis, de rester te reposer et de ne pas faire de bétises ? Ca c'est tout le contraire, gamine"

Ran, pour seule réponse, le regarde avec le plus noir et le plus méchant des regards, qui fait frémir tout le monde, même le grand Akai.

"T'es vivante ? Comment ça t'es vivante ? J'en ai assez que les morts reviennent à la vie" pète un câble Mojito.

"Tu peux parler ! " répondent tous les personnes réunies.

"Alors là, qui l'aurait cru ? " s'amuse Vermouth

_Ran ... Ran ..._ pense Conan, choqué, ainsi qu'Ai, toute aussi choquée et le reste du FBI.

_Cette fille est pleine de surprise, apparemment_, pense Bourbon, amusé.

"Comment tu as fais pour sortir?" demande Akai

Ran sourit avec arrogance et lui montre la clé de la maison.

"Hein?" dit-il en se mettant à fouiller ses poches. "Mais comment tu fais ça?" s'interroge-t-il.

"Vivre avec toi m'a beaucoup appris" ricane-t-elle en tournant la clé entre ses doigts.

Akai sourit aussi et dit "Finalement tu n'est pas mieux que ton petit ami le détective, gamine" taquine Akai

Ran le regarde indifférente et regarde à nouveau les hommes en noirs : "Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez, mais je pense qu'il y en a eu assez de mal comme ça, ces derniers jours. Vous voulez d'autres morts sur la conscience?"

Conan, qui reprend ses esprits, lui dit: "Ran ! Ce sont des criminels de sang froid ! Ils n'ont pas de remords. On ne peut les raisonner"

"Je sais qui ils sont, Shinichi. Mais, je sais que j'ai connu, Amuro assez longtemps pour savoir sa vraie nature et j'ai connu Sharon il y a un an avec toi. Même s'ils sont des tueurs, on peut toujours les raisonner ... Du moins pour l'instant" dit-elle avec sagesse. Puis, elle continue: " ... enfin presque tout le monde" en regardant blasée la troisième femme en noir, qui est de plus en plus énervée.

"Espèce de salope ! J'ai un compte à régler avec toi puisque tu es vivante ! Tu as failli me tuer, salope ! "

"Bah tu as pourtant bien survécu alors je ne vois pas où est le problème" dit Ran indifférente, par les menaces de Mojito.

"Espèce de ..." dit-elle en voulant tuer Ran

"Hola pas si vite ! Mojito ! " l'arrête Bourbon. "Tu n'est pas bien ! Tu veux la tuer, alors que tu as le FBI, Akai Shuichi face à toi ! Tu ne feras pas un pas."

"Il a raison" dit Vermouth "Vaut mieux se replier dans ces cas-là".

"Vous croyez qu'on va vous laisser faire" crient les agents du FBI, en courant vers eux, imprudemment.

"Essayez de nous attraper si vous pouvez" rit Vermouth en lançant une bombe fumante.

Les agents du FBI s'arrêtent et se protègent de la fumée.

"Merde ! On n'était prêts de les avoir cette fois" dit l'agent Jodie

"Non" dit cette fois Conan. "Ils avaient déjà tout prévus, qu'au cas où ça tournerait mal pour eux. Cette bombe a été préparé à l'avance. Ils sont juste venus chercher leur complice."

"Bien que celle-là risque de ne pas faire long feu une fois rentrée à leur QG" continue Akai

"Eliminée" termine Akai et Conan.

Ran ferme les yeux.

"Bon toi ! " dit Akai

Ran ouvre les yeux dans sa direction.

"Rends moi les clés maintenant, sale petite voleuse"

"Tu en as encore besoin, peut être, sale preneur d'otage?"

"Bah qui sait?" sourit Akai

Ran sourit et lui rend les clés.

"Ra... Ran-neechan" hésite Conan

Akai et Ran regarde dans sa direction et Akai dit : "Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Vous avez sans doute pleins de choses à vous dire. Je vous laisse".

Ainsi, il ne reste plus que Ran et Conan sur la falaise.

"Ran-neechan ... je ... "

"Te fatigue pas Shinichi, avec la politesse. Je suis au courant. De tout." dit Ran pour détendre l'atmosphere.

"Mais ... Comment ?"

"Bah ... ça fait quelques temps que j'ai découvert ton secret et cette lutte contre l'organisation. Ca a commencé avec ton combat contre Sharon, aux quais. L'agent Jodie m'a raconté une histoire, mais tu t'es mis dans d'autres pétrins de ce genre, donc je me suis posée des questions et j'ai mené ma propre enquête. Et un jour, je t'ai surpris une discussion avec Ai-chan, qui t'avait appelé Kudo et c'est là que j'ai tout compris. Et j'ai décidé de ne rien faire, ni dire quoique ce soit et de veiller sur toi, comme toi tu l'as fais depuis tout ce temps"

"Attends une minute ! Tu es en train de me dire que ça fait un moment que tu es courant de tout ça !"

"Oui"

"Et que je n'ai rien compris !"

"C'est exact"

"Mais quel abruti !" se plaque la main contre son front Conan

Ran sourit et lui dit pour le rassurer : "C'est juste que j'ai su rester discrète et je me demandais à chaque fois ce que toi tu ferais dans ces moments-là" dit-elle en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Conan, à ces paroles, rougit et demande : "Et pourquoi tu as fait ça, il y a une semaine ! Et comment t'as survécu?"

"Je te l'ai dis. Je veillais sur toi et je n'allais quand même pas laisser cette fois te tuer, toi et Ai-chan. Et c'est l'agent Akai qui m'a sorti de l'eau. Je me souviens que j'étais encore consciente, mais mal au point. Il m'a emmené dans une maison abandonnée, m'a soigné et a pris soin de moi ... et m'a retenu contre mon gré dans cette maison" s'irrite Ran.

"Donc voilà de quoi vous parlez toute à l'heure" murmure le détective "Mais tu es encore blessée ! Et s'il voulait te retenir dans cette maison, c'est pour ta sécurité, Ran ! " s'inquiète Conan.

Ran le regarde avec des grands yeux et se met à toucher son pansement à la tête: "Ah ça ! Oui, mais je vais très bien ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un pansement que je vais forcément mal" sourit-elle. " Et puis ... en faite, c'est un peu ma faute, si il m'a retenu contre mon gré ..." rougit Ran

"Hein?" s'interroge Conan en levant un sourcil

"Quand il m'a sorti de l'eau, je lui ai demandé de dire à personne que j'ai survécu et ... de me faire passer pour morte ..."

"QUOI?! Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça ?!"

"Pour te protéger ! Toi et ma famille ! Et ne me dis pas que c'est ce n'est que tu n'aurais pas fais ! Je te connais trop, Shinichi"

"Et moi je ne te connais pas assez, on dirait" murmure-t-il

"Mais maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, en partie, et que tu es au courant, je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi" dit Ran, souriante en partant

"Hein? Quoi? Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Les choses ne sont pas réglées du tout ! Il y a encore le danger de l'organisation !"

"Oui mais ça se calme"

"Non ! Il y a toujours Bourbon et Vermouth ! Ils représentent un danger ! De plus, ils sont au courants de tout maintenant ! C'est ce qui fait qu'ils sont aussi dangereux !"

"Oui mais j'ai confiance en eux. Ils ne diront rien."

"Quoi ?! Mais tu n'es pas bien ! On ne peut avoir confiance en eux !"

"Tu l'as bien fait toi à ce tueur en série à New York, lorsque tu lui as tourné le dos" commence à s'irriter Ran

"Oui ... mais ce n'est pas pareil !"

"En quoi? C'était un tueur comme eux ! "

"Mais ... " souffle résigner Conan. "Ta naïveté te perdra, Ran"

"Toi aussi, mon cher détective" sourit Ran, contente de cette victoire. "Donc, on va pouvoir rentrer"

"NON! Ca reste dangereux ! "

"Roh mais Shinichi ! Je ne vais pas me cacher éternellement ! Je ne suis pas du genre à rester là à rien faire ! Et ni toi ni ce preneur d'otage d'Akai ne vont m'empecher d'agir à ma guise !" s'énerve Ran en partant.

_Elle a raison. Je ne peux pas l'enfermer à jamais pour sa protection. Mais veiller sur elle, ça je le peux_, pense-t-il

"Ok ! Alors je te propose un truc" termine le détective

Quelques jours plus tard, dans la maison du professeur Agasa, celui-ci et Ai discutent.

"Comment ça, Shinichi et Ran sont partis ?" demande le professeur

"Roh mais professeur ! Je dois vous l'expliquer combien de fois ? Kudo a retrouvé Ran, qui était vivante, le jour où on est partis et on s'est aperçus qu'elle s'est fait passée pour morte, mais elle ne veut pas se cacher et lutter, donc pour la protéger, Kudo reste avec elle. Et pour cela, il est venu me voir, pour un dernier coup de main ..."

_**Flash back**_

"Quoi ? Tu vas partir avec Ran ? En tant que Conan ? Mais tu n'est pas bien ou quoi ?" dit Ai Haibara

"Ran est courant depuis le début de ma véritable identité, elle sait que Conan est Shinichi. Mais elle est en danger, donc je dois la protéger et je ne laisserai plus personne lui faire du mal. Donc j'ai besoin que tu me donnes des antidotes au cas où, s'il te plaît, Haibara"

La scientifique souffle puis s'en va dans son laboratoire pour revenir vers le détective: "Je vais même te donner le véritable antidote, plutôt que des prototypes. On va dire que c'est ma dernière contribution dans la lutte contre l'organisation. En ce qui me concerne, je compte vivre en temps qu'Ai Haibara et la lutte, je te la confie, à toi et à ta petite amie apparemment et au FBI".

"Le véritable antidote ? Tu l'avais ?" demande Conan surpris

"Oui. Mais je le cachais et je voulais la donner qu'au bon moment. Tu as de la chance c'est le bon moment. Allez maintenant pars avec elle et protège la. Sinon je vais te retrouver et te refaire le portrait, détective" sourit Ai en lui tournant le dos.

Conan la regarde longuement et sourit et murmure : "C'est un adieu, Haibara ? "

_**Fin Flash back**_

"Donc, il a pris l'antidote et est parti avec Ran, en veillant sur elle". continue Ai Haibara

Le professeur Agasa ne dit rien plusieurs minutes et dit : "Ils vont me manquer ces deux-là ... Et ? Où ils sont actuellement ?"

"Aller savoir"

Dans une maison, des agents du FBI discutent.

"Shuu, où étais-tu passé depuis qu'on est rentrés ?" demande l'agent Jodie

"J'ai reçu une dernière demande de la part de deux personnes, comme dédommagement"

"Une dernière demande ?"

Akai Shuichi sourit, puis quitte la pièce.

_**Flash Back**_

"Je te remercie d'avoir veiller sur elle, Akai" remercie Shinichi Kudo

"Je n'ai que fais mon devoir" répondit l'agent du FBI, indifférent. "Mais, on dirait que ta copine boude toujours" en regardant en direction de Ran

Shinichi regarde aussi dans cette direction et dit blasé: "Ouais. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas aimé que tu la retiennes comme ça"

Ran, qui se sent observée, tourne la tête vers les deux hommes et se dirige dangereusement d'eux. Shinichi frémit par son regard, quant à Akai, sourit de la situation. Puis, elle prend la parole: "Je te l'ai dis que tu allais me le payer, Akai Shuichi"

"Et que comptes-tu faire ? Tu as à chaque fois perdu face à moi" ricane-t-il

"Oh là ça sera une sorte de mission" sourit machiavéliquement Ran

"Une mission?" demandent les deux hommes

Ran sort une boite de son sac et le tend à Akai: "Il y a plusieurs contenus dans cette boite, je veux que tu donnes à chaque personne sur cette liste, un contenu de cette boite"

"Et puis quoi encore ! Je ne suis pas ton facteur !"

"Tant pis ! Je vais le faire moi-même, mais vu que je suis censée être morte, ma couverture risque d'être brisée" dit-elle en partant.

Shinichi et Akai se regardent et l'agent du FBI souffle: "D'accord ! Donne moi ça !"

Ran sourit de victoire et dit : "Et puis, ca sera un dédommagement pour l'enfer que tu m'as fait vivre toute une semaine !"

"C'est toi qui a été la plus infernale" dit-il en prenant la fameuse boite.

Ran tire la langue, remercie l'agent du FBI puis s'en va toute heureuse.

"Ta copine est plus douée qu'elle n'en a l'air"

Pour seule réponse, Shinichi rigole, puis demande aussi une faveur à Akai: "Prends soi d'Haibara à ma place. Même si elle ne veut plus avoir affaire avec eux, si elle se met dans le pétrin avec les enfants, elle aura besoin de protection"

Akai ferme les yeux et sourit : "Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire ça, détective"

Puis, Shinichi et Ran partent en remerciant l'agent du FBI et en faisant leurs adieux.

_**Fin flash back**_

A l'extérieur, Akai regarde le ciel nuit noir et pense : _Je me demande bien où ils sont en ce moment_

Dans une agence de détective, monsieur Mouri et le maitre Kisaki, revenue vivre à l'agence à cause de la perte de leur fille, reçoivent un colis. Etonnés, ils l'ouvrent et ce qu'ils voient leur coupe le souffle, mais ils sont heureux. Heureux comme jamais.

Chez les Suzuki, une jeune fille du nom de Sonoko crit après avoir reçu un mystérieux colis.

A Osaka, dans cette ville, c'est aussi la fête pour deux lycéens, qui se sont mis ensemble après l'incident avec Ran.

Toutes ces personnes savent une chose: celle qui croyait avoir perdu est belle et bien vivante et protégée par celui qu'elle aime. Même si elles ne pourront sans doute jamais les revoir dans les vraies identités, elles savent du moins que cette personne va bien et qu'un jour peut être ils se reverront. Un jour.

Quelque part, en Europe, en Angleterre, a Londres, à l'endroit de la déclaration de Shinichi, se trouvent deux jeunes. Deux jeunes dont le destin les a réunis, avant de les avoir séparés sans les avoir séparés. Un destin où ils combattent le crime côte à côte, notamment cette organisation, qui a failli les anéantir. Ces deux jeunes se trouvent en dessous du Big Ben, s'embrassant, en oubliant pour l'instant, leur mission, ensemble, pour toujours.

FIN.

* * *

><p>Alors avez vous deviner qui sont les ombres dans l'OS ? :p<p> 


End file.
